


We Saved Each Other

by love_a_sexy_trash_can



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bad Puns, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Coffee, Cole loves flowers, Crying, Engagement, Flowers, Hugs, I LOVE MY BEAUTIFUL SONS ;0;, Implied Sexual Content, Kai just wants to love all the animals in existence, Kai's Butterfly Tattoo, Kissing, Lava puns, Lloyd is a little shit, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Men Crying, Ring Pops, Wedding Rings, YOU CAN'T TAKE ANY OF THAT FROM ME, i forgot, screaming lots of screaming, there's an mention of kitchen sex uwu, this is both longer and shorter than i expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_a_sexy_trash_can/pseuds/love_a_sexy_trash_can
Summary: They’ve been calling each other boyfriends for barely a year but it just felt… it just felt right to ask Kai.





	We Saved Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> i made people sad with my previous lava fic so here is some happiness uwu

Cole bit through the rest of the candy on his Ring Pop. How many has he had already, four, five? He should probably lay off for now since Kai only ate two.

“How can you eat so much sugar in one afternoon?” Kai muttered sleepily. He was resting his head on Cole’s lap. Earlier that day, the two of them went to a shelter and Kai had surrounded himself with the dogs while Cole played with the cats. Then they met up watched all the reptiles and rodents in their separate rooms before returning to the monastery, where they were usually alone together (not that they minded). In other words, Kai was exhausted from all the puppies that wanted to play with the new human.

“Dunno. I remember my mom used to tell me that she always craved for sweet stuff when she was pregnant with me,” Cole said, taking off the ring and wiping the back of his hand on his leg. “Did you make deciding harder for you, seeing the animals?” he teased, poking Kai’s cheek.

“Nah,” the brunet said. “Let's adopt all of them.” 

“No, that would be stupid.” 

“Exactly, ‘cause I'm stupid,” Kai yawned. 

“You ain't stupid- Well, you kind of are,” Cole chuckled, “but you just wanna love every creature in existence.”

“Mm, true,” Kai muttered. “I wanna go to bed. _Please_.” He pouted, tracing random shapes on Cole’s leg. “And throw away the wrappers. I ain't having no trash lying around like that.” Kai got up and stretched before heading for the bedroom.

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Cole said, rolling his eyes. “You're seriously going to bed at eight?”

“Yes, I'm so tired! C’mon so we can go to bed,” Kai whined and tried to run to the bedroom. Cole laughed and picked up four wrappers. He tossed those away in the recycling and pocketed the fifth. He would need it for later.

* * *

 “Okay, so there are now six,” Cole muttered to himself, placing the wrapper from the other day (the opened end glued together) into the container of Ring Pops. “Kai would need to eat three to catch up, so one for each of us the next time… Perfect.”

“Why are you talking to yourself?” Kai called out from the kitchen, cradling his mug of coffee to his chest. Cole had scolded him to not drink coffee every day (Caffeine was addictive; Lloyd drank at least one can of soda a day.), so they switched to decaf. Cole grinned and covered the container with the lid.

“No important reason. Just wanted to count how many we have left,” Cole said, pointing to the container before getting up and walking to the kitchen. He stood behind Kai and wrapped his arms around his waist, gently swaying them both as he hummed softly.

“Mm, that's nice, but I don't think I want any for at least twelve hours,” Kai giggled. “Hey, be careful. I'm holding coffee.”

“Maybe I'll get my revenge for you making me catch you while I was holding cake,” Cole teased. “Are you gonna make breakfast soon? I'm hungry.”

“You're always hungry, but yeah. I wish you were good at cooking,” Kai said, drinking the rest of his coffee.

“I am blessed with many gifts but that ain't one of them,” the larger man joked. Kai snorted and wiggled his way out of Cole’s hold. “Can we go out today? Y’know, just for fun?”

“You act as if this is gonna be our first date. It's cute,” Kai said. “I'm making scramby eggs. Can we go to the park first, then do whatever?” Cole grinned and nodded.

“Why do you say ‘scramby’ instead of ‘scrambled’?”

“Because words are stupid and so am I. Do you want a sandwich?” Kai asked.

“Yep, surprise me. And you're not that stupid,” Cole said, kissing the top of soft brown curls before Kai could move toward the oven. “What if you went out with your hair down like this?”

“It'd be one thing to go out with my hair straightened. But I think people would lose their shit if they saw early morning curls,” Kai said, starting to crack eggs into a bowl. “I'll do that one day, but not today. But can you put my hair up, please?”

“Sure.” Cole tied Kai’s hair into a loose ponytail with one of the bands on his wrist and kissed the top of his head again before sitting down at the table. “Wear the apron or you'll get egg juice on your shirt again.” Cole rested his head on the table, a smug grin on his face. Kai rolled his eyes and turned to face him.

“Fine, but this shirt still stays on. You get to see ass later.” The apron Cole had referred to was a simple white apron that was eventually colored with all the mishaps that it had seen during cooking and cleaning. Whenever Kai tied the strings around his back, the bow always rested on Kai’s waist, not too far above his ass. Cole patted the wooden table. It was actually a few months old; they had accidentally broken the other one when it got too heated, all because of the apron.

“Okaaaayyyyy,” Cole whined. “After the park, let's go to this restaurant that has weird art on the walls. I think they let the customers draw on them. Oh, and I wanna go to this new flower shop that's close to my dad's! And I wanna visit my dad, too,” Cole said sheepishly. Kai grinned and turned on the stove.

“I really like visiting your dad. I think he finally likes me,” Kai said, pouring the mixed eggs into the pan.

“He's always liked you. It was the hair, but he got used to it.”

“That's reassuring.”

* * *

Cole had been able to convince Kai to take at least two of the candies to eat throughout the day. He made sure it wasn't the special one.

It was a peaceful walk in the park, climbing trees and petting civilians’ dogs with permission. Kai had finished one Ring Pop, his tongue now blue. Kai took several pictures, planning to print them out later.

Cole drew on a less crowded wall of the restaurant, flowing and smooth strokes of a Sharpie. It didn't take long for two figures to appear, dancing as clouds surrounded them. They bore a striking resemblance to Cole and Kai. Meanwhile, the brunet struck and stayed in a pose for a young girl who wanted a reference.

Even though they shouldn't have, they both ordered two large bowls of macaroni and cheese with breadcrumbs and brownies à la mode. Kai had straight up said, after the waiter left, “Even though I'm gonna be so constipated, this is worth it.” Cole nearly had to leave the table and restaurant because he was laughing so hard.

At the flower shop, Cole could barely contain the wonder and excitement he had. He wanted to buy as many as he could and give them all to Kai. He ended buying a large bouquet of pink and red roses. Kai, in return, bought Cole his own flower pot and a pack of daisy seeds.

They were both incredibly giddy when they visited Lou. Cole nearly crushed his dad with a hug. As they talked and drank tea, Lou shared a look with his son that confused Kai, to say the least.

By the time the two of them got home to the monastery, Kai was finishing the second Ring Pop.

“I'm gonna plant these now!” Cole cried out, already pressing his hand against the ground to get the best soil. “Ooh, I wonder if we should try to plant as many flowers around the monastery as we can before anyone notices.”

“You think you could do that with your powers?” Kai asked out loud, fixing his bouquet ever so slightly.

“I've tried. I usually only get dandelions or grass,” Cole pouted. “Whatever, I love gardening. You wanna do that or nah?”

“I think it'd be fun. Way better than training, in my opinion,” Kai chuckled and left to find a vase.

When Cole finally went back inside, he gave Kai a third Ring Pop and a kiss on the head. Kai grumbled that he was going to crash later from all the sugar but he still took it. They ended up ordering takeout from Skylor’s noodle shop.

“We should visit the others tomorrow,” Kai offered, curling up against Cole. He hummed, slurping some of his noodles. “I think I’ll call her tomorrow.” Cole chuckled.

“You’re acting like you haven’t spoken to her in months,” he joked. Kai cackled and buried his head inside his hoodie (which was totally not Cole’s).

“If I haven’t spoken to Nya in months, I’d probably be dead. Remember when the Skulkin kidnapped her? I was batshit!” the hothead cried out. “Maybe I get too dependent on people…”

“Nope, we’re not having that. First of all, shut up,” Cole said, setting his box of noodles on the coffee table in front of them. “Secondly, it’s not wrong for you to depend on others. You and Nya had been alone for a good part of your life and had to depend on each other. You both deserve to be cared for by others the way you’ve always done so for yourself. Even though we sometimes fight, just know I will always be here for you when you need me.” He poked Kai’s cheek, his heart swelling at the soft giggle escaping his lips.

“Even for just a hug?” Kai asked, pushing out his bottom lip. Cole laughed and pulled Kai close to him, his arms tight around him.

“Always for a hug.”

* * *

“So news flash, I am never leaving my belongings behind ever again,” Kai announced before running off, cursing at Lloyd. The blond had apparently taken one of Kai’s headphones and made them his own with paint and bite marks. He screamed and ran for the deck.

The others laughed as they watched the two run away. Jay tugged on Cole’s sleeve to get his attention.

“So, you ever gonna ask the question?” the freckled man asked without hesitation. Nya and Zane leaned forward, curious expressions on their faces. Cole bit his lip, already feeling his face get a lot warmer.

“I have it all ready. I just need to do it,” he said quickly, hoping to put an end to the conversation. They’ve been calling each other boyfriends for barely a year but it just felt… it just felt _right_ to ask Kai. Nya rolled his eyes.

“Knowing you, you might not ask him at all and you’ll both be stuck in this romantic limbo,” the woman said, turning the ring around her finger absentmindedly. Her eyes shined with the same mischief that was always in her brother’s. “If you want, I can ask him for you.”

Cole made a face that Jay would classify as that one Thor meme. “Thanks, but I know how I wanna do it. It’s gonna be casual so he won’t expect it.” They all went silent and looked up at the ceiling when they heard Lloyd screech, _“You can’t kill a god!”_ , to Kai responded with _“You’re like eight!”_

“They’re both children,” Zane commented. The nindroid stood up. “Well, leave it as a surprise for us. Tell us how you asked after Kai says yes. Do you want to eat now?” The other three nodded, although Cole was hesitating more.

“How do you know he’ll say yes? Kai could say no,” Cole said out loud. It was the one worry he had- as close as they were, there was always the possibility that Kai didn’t want to take that next step.

“I know my brother, maybe even more than you do,” Nya started.

“Debatable,” Cole interrupted with a smug smirk on his face. Nya returned it with her own.

“Sure, sweetie. But I know him. He will say yes, so don’t worry,” she said, reaching over to pat his shoulder. Jay gently nudged his best friend and grinned.

“If I’ve learned anything in life, it’s to always listen to Zane and Nya because they actually know what they’re talking about most of the time,” Jay said.

“I always know what I’m talking about,” Zane called from down the hallway.

“HELP ME!” Lloyd cried out as he ran past the room the others were in. “ALL I SAID WAS THAT I ACCIDENTALLY DROPPED THE WEIGHT ON YOUR DRESSER!”

“STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!” Kai screamed, closing in on the blond before tackling him to the ground.

* * *

“Why is there an extra one? It says there’s supposed to be ninety!” Kai shouted, staring at the accusing extra Ring Pop. Cole pulled Kai onto his lap with little resistance.

“It was probably a mistake, no big deal,” he said calmly. “You can have it if you want it.” Kai raised an eyebrow.

“You better not be thinking about doing another diet,” Kai scolded. Cole barked out a laugh.

“Nah, I just want you to have it, ‘kay?” Cole said with a kiss on Kai’s cheek. The brunet rolled his eyes but still reached for the last Ring Pop. He frowned; it wasn’t as full but there was still something inside it.

“Cole, is this a prank?” Kai asked and started to open it. Cole rested his chin on Kai’s head, flattening a few spikes in the process. It was finally the time. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes…_

“Cole… What… Oh my god,” Kai stuttered, covering his mouth. The wrapper fell out of his hand, fully revealing the ring that was inside. It was simple, a golden band with two small jewels, one black and the other red, both translucent. Sinuous shoulders started to shake as Cole nuzzled Kai’s neck with his nose. “Is this actually what I think it is?” Kai chuckled through tears.

“I lava you,” Cole whispered in his ear. That earned him a soft punch to the arm as he laughed. “Yeah, it is. Marry me?” Cole was sure Kai could hear how loud and quick his heart was beating.

 _Goddamnit, don’t you start crying too, Cole!_ He tried to blink away some of the moisture in his eyes, but a small pearl still escaped him.

If Kai nodded any faster, he would give himself a headache and whiplash. “Y-Yeah. I wanna.” He turned around and attacked Cole with small kisses everywhere on his face. More tears slipped by, but it didn’t matter anyway. “How long have you been planning this?”

“I got the idea a few weeks ago. I didn’t want to be overdramatic because maybe you would have noticed before I was ready,” Cole explained, cupping Kai’s face in his hands. “Can you put it on? I wanna see if I got the right size.”

Kai chuckled and slid the ring onto his finger. It was perfect, both in appearance and fit. “I love it. I love _you_ … Well, I _lava_ you.” Cole snorted and rested his forehead against Kai’s. One hand fell to Kai’s chest, his palm pressed against where the butterfly was. He had been doing so well in this one year. He hummed softly as he leaned down to press his lips against much warmer ones. Kai wrapped his arms around Cole’s neck, breathing deeply through his nose.

“Thank you for saying yes,” Cole mumbled against Kai’s lips.

“Thank you for saving me all those times,” Kai whispered. “Can’t wait to return the favor.” Cole laughed breathlessly, making Kai shiver ever so slightly.

“You’ve saved me countless times before. We saved each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> *watches that Pixar short with the two volcanoes for their I Lava You song*  
> *uses a Sheith quote* >:3c
> 
> if i were to write a lava wedding fic, there would be so much crying, any device you would read it on would have water damage *slaps knee and falls off chair*


End file.
